


【零薰】凛冬的花朵

by Sasarindou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasarindou/pseuds/Sasarindou
Summary: 花吐症设定
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【零薰】凛冬的花朵

刚开始只是一阵轻轻地咳嗽。  
薰离开学校，走在积雪未消的路上。前两天下过了一场雪，路边和树上还留着不少雪，据说今晚还会继续下雪。换是平常的他，肯定会欣赏冬日里难得的夕阳照射积雪的美丽景观。但是他今天很明显没有那个心情。  
毕竟刚刚被朔间零那样用严厉又一本正经的态度教训了一顿。零平日里对待自己一直是相当随和放任的态度，因为他深知自己厌恶来自上位者的压力，也不会摆出年长者、上位者的架子对待自己。但是今天却一反常态地带着认真严肃的口吻和自己说话。这让让薰想起了父亲每次面对自己的态度——和蔼、稍带严厉，又在隐隐施加压力。  
虽然薰很快就发现了那篇报道中暗含机锋，随后碰到紫之创和他一起核实后也确定了这是零刻意为之。但是薰也不得不承认，和女性来往这件事的确是一直以来存在的，零以此为出发点对他的指责完全合情合理、无可厚非，甚至比他自己的目光还要长远，意在敦促自己早日着手解决这件事。  
——聪明如他，很快能把这件事的前后因果想得很清楚。零是对的，他是在为自己将来的可能而真心地担忧。零是为自己好，但是薰尽管已经离开轻音部部室许久，见到了很多人、和很多人交谈，现在一个人走在回家的路上，那被掩藏住的不快就浮现了出来。  
这是相当陌生的心情。薰不知道这是被零故意设套耍弄后发现上当的恼羞成怒，还是被零用这种态度对待后本能的烦躁，又或者是单纯地对零提到自己和女性来往后的羞愧。总之并不好受，不是什么美妙的心情。和零的交谈过了许久依然在薰的脑袋里面打转，他反反复复地带着不是什么滋味的心情去反复咀嚼，回想着他和零说过的话，甚至无用地考虑着当时的自己是否有更好更适当的应对态度。毕竟他现在想来，先前真的是太措手不及，自己在惊讶之下可谓是丑态百出。  
不知不觉和零有关的事情占据了薰此时大部分的心神。而就在此刻，他走在校外的路边，在傍晚的冷空气中咳嗽了几声。咳嗽是因为感觉嗓子有些痒，薰只当是之前在学校里滑倒弄湿了衣服有些着凉。他没有多想，只考虑着零那难得严肃的神情，一边想着赶快回去在温暖的被窝里赶快睡上一觉，忘记今天的不快。  
薰实在是很累、很不快。因此也没有注意到自己在睡梦中也在轻轻地咳嗽。  
所以薰醒来后，发现枕边落了一两朵白色的花朵时，只是单纯的有些疑惑。他拈起那白色的小小花朵，端详着它。冬天是绝对不会有这样的花的，但是它的样子看上去又相当新鲜、楚楚可怜地舒展着白色的花瓣。睡前窗户关的很严实，花朵从哪里飘来的可能性也不是太大。尽管自己满心疑问，但是实在没有必要为这一两朵小小的花耗费太多心思。薰也只是想了一会，便随手把它放进校服兜里。  
他最近一段时间都有好好地去学校上课、参加组合练习，可以说得上是认真辛苦。所以一边是自己逐渐变得对未来充满希望，一边又是既定的未来一步步不可避免地到来，这样的矛盾本身就让薰感到烦躁。和家里的矛盾随着毕业的来临，慢慢再度浮现出水面。自己本来已经因为和家里的事情很困扰了，零却还在昨天给他抛来那样的难题，真是的，是还觉得自己不够焦头烂额吗？  
距离星曜祭越来越近了，哪怕自己和零发生了那样的摩擦，也不能缺席组合练习。身体也很重要，不能感冒。这么想着，薰把围巾系得又紧了一些。  
但是事情也没有好转多少。自从昨天开始，那种奇怪的心情一直缠绕在心头挥之不去。薰不仅没办法好好地集中精力，在上课的时候也在继续咳嗽。虽然自己为打扰到课堂秩序感到很抱歉，但是他竭尽全力也没办法忍耐住嗓子发痒，想要咳嗽的冲动。薰一掩住口鼻，别开脸轻轻地咳嗽，就连斋宫宗也转过头来稍微有些担心地看着他。  
这下自己生病的事情真的要被全年级知道了，薰有些绝望地想，哪怕自己不去练习，他生病的消息也会随着纸杯电话传进零的耳朵里。一下课，他就趴在桌面上休息，尝试平息时不时的咳嗽声。  
正当薰闭上眼睛把头埋在臂弯里，努力和自己郁结的心情、发痒的喉咙作斗争时，听到自己桌子上有什么“咚”一下被墩在桌面上的声音。他睁开眼睛，是一瓶牛奶，还有谁的校服衣摆。抬起头来，濑名泉那张美丽得有些冷漠的脸庞映入他眼中。他此刻微微蹙着眉头，“我说你啊——怎么回事？拼命也要有个限度吧？生病了还要上课，那你还是拿出你之前翘课的心思，赶快去别的什么地方呆着比较好吧？”  
话说得相当不客气，他拿来的牛奶确是热的。薰拧开牛奶喝了一口，稍微有些无奈地向泉讨饶：“多谢小濑——我知道不对了。可是今天也没注意到自己不舒服，来了学校才开始咳嗽的。”热牛奶顺滑温暖的口感的确治愈人心，他感觉自己嗓子好受点了。  
泉板着的脸并没有松动，他看上去依然有些生气的样子，并不为薰的告饶所动：“星曜祭马上就要到了，UNDEAD也会参与吧？赶快去保健室休息，就还算你识相。一直拖下去，你是想连累UNDEAD吗？”  
他无意识戳到了薰的痛脚，薰脸上勉强挂着的笑意也消失了，他垮下脸来，闷闷地喝着牛奶。郁结的心绪越发沉重。他只感觉自己要被压得喘不过来气了，喉头也堵得要命，坚持不懈地发痒，仿佛马上要到什么的临界点，到忍耐的极限了。  
泉看着薰蔫蔫的样子，自觉自己可能说得过分了，正想开口说些什么。没想到薰突然比划出制止的手势示意泉不要说话，一边弯下腰去，用手捂住嘴，爆发出一阵前所未有惊天动地的咳嗽。这阵咳嗽实在是声势浩大，薰像是要把内脏都咳出来一样，到了最后甚至带上了隐约的干呕。  
这下不只是泉惊讶又担心，离他俩还有些距离，正在看书的莲巳敬人也抬起头来看向这边。薰摆摆手制止了泉手忙脚乱想帮他拍后背的动作，慢慢直起腰来。他感觉到刚刚的咳嗽中，有什么东西卡在了喉咙眼上被自己咳出来了，落在手掌里。  
薰放下捂住嘴的手，攥住拳头，把拳头放在桌面上慢慢地展开手掌。落入二人眼中，那躺在手心里的东西，正是一朵白色的小花。大概是经过口腔的挤压，它沾着些许唾液，有些皱巴巴的，看上去颇为可怜。  
他只感觉大脑一片空白。泉迟疑着问：“薰君……这是哪来的雏菊？”  
薰空着的另外一只手塞进校服兜里，摸到了早上随手装进去的那朵枕边的小花，拿出来。他两只手平摊开来，掌心里躺着两朵相似的小花。白色的花瓣、淡黄的花蕊，正是雏菊没错。他轻轻地说：“这是我咳嗽出来的。”  
泉这下是真的震惊了，他睁大了那双蓝色的眼睛，现在看上去简直就像是一只炸毛的猫：“哈？这是怎么回事？”  
“我并没有吃花的习惯……别把我和吸血鬼相提并论。我最近也没有吃和雏菊有任何关系的东西，这朵是我昨晚咳嗽出来的。”薰抬起眼帘来，浅灰色的眼睛此刻对上泉惊疑不定的蓝色双眼，显得平静的可怕。两个人对视片刻，心中不约而同一起浮现出了“那个”来。  
“那个”，原本是只存在在小说和漫画里的病症。浪漫的，“呕吐中枢花被性疾患”，也就是所谓的花吐症。患者单恋他人，却又不能将自己的心意传达给对方，于是积郁成疾，并表现为从口中吐出花瓣或是花朵。治疗手段是向当前单恋的对象告白，两情相悦并接吻。如不及时治疗，患者将吐出更多的花，身体也将愈发虚弱，并在短则两周，长则数月内死亡。  
二人沉默许久，泉干脆不顾打响的上课铃，盯着班里同学惊异的目光，拽着薰的手腕把他拉了出去。薰被他跌跌撞撞拉上天台，还在开不合时宜的玩笑，“小濑把我拉上天台，莫非是要和我殉情吗？我的单恋对象不是你哦？”  
泉生气地瞪着薰，对他的玩笑并不理会：“薰君，到底怎么回事？你这样的人，到底是喜欢上谁，才会变成这样子啊？”知道泉这是真的生气了，薰也就不再开玩笑，他诚实地说：“……我不知道。”  
这世上怎么还有暗恋谁到吐出花来都不知道苦主是谁的事情。泉蓝色的双眼死死地盯着薰，像是在判断他所言非虚。片刻后他败下阵来，语气软化了一些，循循善诱地问：“是从昨天开始的咳嗽吧？昨天发生了什么事，你好好回忆一下？”  
昨天，昨天发生了什么……令薰记忆深刻的只有零难得严肃的神情。一想到这里，他就咳嗽起来，一朵小小的雏菊再度落进手心里。泉一看就知道薰想出来了，但是还是说：“虽然这种事情属于你的隐私，我不打算多问……但是你打算怎么办？治不好是会出人命的吧？”  
薰没有听进去泉的提问，他只是愣愣地说：“……这怎么可能？”  
泉闻言有些疑惑，这到底是怎么一回事？他只能接着薰的话说：“什么怎么可能？如果你不愿意说就算了，但是如果需要我的话，我一定会帮你……”  
薰像是下了很大决心一样，艰难地开口了，把昨天的事情简单复述了一遍。完了补充道：“我回去的路上就感觉心里一直很不舒服，大概咳嗽就是从那个时候开始的。……换做是小濑你，你也不会相信吧？”  
答案已经很明了了，让薰如此在意，甚至在意到患病的人，是薰的队长，是一同作为UNDEAD的二枚看板活跃的搭档，昨天才刚刚就男女关系教训过他的，是朔间零。  
如果薰告诉泉，他单恋的是随便哪个女孩子，甚至是转校生，泉都多多少少做好了心理准备，还能帮忙想办法解决问题。  
……可偏偏是这个朔间零。泉也沉默了，没想到这个看起来轻佻浮浪，总是对女孩子抱着超乎寻常热情的薰，苦恋零却不自知，恋心一点点在时间里累积，甚至患上了不治之症。  
薰看着泉的神情，估计泉也很为难。他苦笑着说：“小濑你也想不到吧？我也想不到的，真的。我也不相信我会喜欢他。”  
他说着说着，泉发现一层水光开始在薰浅灰色的双眼里流动：“我是真的不知道我喜欢他……我只感觉很在意，很在意，没办法不去在意他，脑袋里头抹不掉……想到他就感觉很奇怪……昨天被他那样子说，我真的没有想到……”  
心口此刻盈满的都是酸涩难言的情绪，发酵的无以复加，几乎撑得薰喉头发堵、眼睛发酸。这种陌生的情绪几乎要撑满他的胸口，漫出来把他溺毙。薰此刻难以描述这种感觉，只觉得酸楚、悲伤，几欲落泪，但是又和单纯的悲伤有所不同。悲伤是会把自己的心脏搅碎般的痛苦，会在心灵深处留下大大的空洞。但是这种陌生的感情此刻却填充了那个破洞，让薰的心里感到前所未有的充实，甚至像吸饱了水分那样饱胀得轻轻触碰一下，就会溢出酸楚的液体。满腔恋心盈满，薰被这种巨大的感情冲击，只觉得呼吸不过来。就仿佛从一年前相遇以来日复一日所有积累下来的心情，在此刻，终于化作了他肺腑深处开遍的白色雏菊。  
大概花吐症就是因为他的感情已经叠加到无以复加的程度，才会借由一个小小的契机，星火燎原一样点燃他的心脏和全身，催促他张口去吐出代表着心意的雏菊，催促他张口去倾诉自己时至今日沉重的无以复加的恋情。  
而泉这里，他看到薰平日里游刃有余的轻松神情尽数消失，他勉强维持着情绪，却眼眶发红，水光在他的双眼里亮晶晶地闪着光芒，显得他浅灰色的双目此刻看起来亮得令人心疼。他注视着泉，泉感觉他像是在看着自己，向自己求助，请求自己把他从这种海水一样酸涩苦咸的感情中拉出来；又像是在透过自己注视着别的谁，寄托着自己脆弱敏感的真心，在泫然欲泣的双眼最深处传递着自己隐秘的恋心。  
薰越说越感觉自己说不下去，眼泪终于大颗大颗地滚落下来，破碎的言语最后化为小声的呜咽。与此同时还伴随着咳嗽，吐出一朵朵蔫巴巴的花朵，滚落过衣襟，落在地上。他一边哭泣，一边又尝试着压抑自己的哭泣。在哭泣和压抑、在恋心与沉默中摇摆不定，这样的自己实在是狼狈得要命，实在是懦弱的要命，实在是丑不堪言。冬日湿冷的风吹过天台，几乎要把薰因为哭泣而潮湿的脸颊冻僵，冻结从他眼里滚落出的泪珠。泉只能扶住他的胳膊，支撑着他不至于倒下，同时轻轻地拍着他颤抖的后背，尝试抚顺薰的呼吸，尝试着安抚他。  
泉站在原地，别开脸不去看薰此刻最脆弱的样子。他放眼望去，天压得低低的，漫天都是铅灰色的云，冬日的天空沉重得仿佛天幕下一刻就要坠下来。  
要下雪了。白色的雪花和白色的花朵埋葬在一起，便看不出丝毫踪迹。就像雏菊不会在冬天开放一样，这小小的恋心是如此的不合时宜，最终也会被无私的雪花掩埋，最后在寒冷下悄悄地枯萎，没有人知晓。

*文末追加彩蛋：

白雪映照下的圣诞夜，荧光棒连成海洋。冷色的舞台灯光打在羽风薰身上，将他的金发映照成璀璨美丽的暖金色。  
朔间零看着身穿白色短夹克的薰，忍不住心想，UNDEAD的演出服装总是深色调的，但是薰穿上浅色系的服装，却会焕发出更加明亮美丽的风采，这是否对他来说也是束缚的一种呢？  
此刻他的神态意气风发又美丽，作为偶像的羽风薰身上闪耀着谁都不具备的，独特的光芒。正是这样的光芒，零第一眼看见他的时候就为之倾倒，并从此以后都贪图着这抹美丽的光辉，这正是零自认为不具有的，人性的光辉。  
“我也想置身于你所在的花海。”  
在那样夺目的光芒吸引下，零不自觉地这样说了，这本来也是他一直以来想告诉薰的。  
你身上所洋溢着的人性的光辉，使得你能够把自己的爱平等地带给身边每一个人。明明比谁都要渴望爱，又比谁都会带给人温暖和平等的爱。这就是羽风薰，无论是作为偶像的羽风薰，还是作为我的搭档的羽风薰，这便是你深深吸引我的地方。  
哪怕是我，也想置身于你所给予爱的众人之中，沐浴着这份闪亮又温暖的光芒。  
可薰听到了零的这番话，他脸上却露出了一丝舞台上不该有的、寂寞的神情。他苦笑着把手掩在嘴边咳嗽了两下，伸出手过来，“这样的花，你也想要置身吗？”  
那躺在戴着白色半手套的手心里的东西，是一朵小小的白色雏菊，皱巴巴地，甚至还带着零星唾液。  
薰继续问：“朔间，你看见了吗？你想要置身的花海里，可没有缤纷美丽的花朵哦？只有这样无聊的小花，你还会喜欢吗？”发问时的他，仿佛刚刚还在闪耀的光芒突然褪去了，又回到一年前的春天时那样灰暗又随波逐流的黯淡状态，尽管微笑着，却让人感觉他的心是破碎的。  
薰看着零，心中那股满溢的感情几经压抑，再次涌上喉头。恋心是没办法压抑隐藏的，每当面对零的时候，他都感觉自己腑脏的血肉都在更进一步地化成白色的雏菊供他吐出来。这隐秘又悲伤的恋心正在把他的内在一步步侵蚀，直到将他变成一具里面塞满花的空皮囊。  
但是薰没想到零脸上闪过的是惊讶的神情，旋即变为温柔、又悲切的神情。  
是要拒绝我了吗？以你那种特有的温柔拒绝我吗？薰这样想着，酸涩的感觉慢慢爬上眼眶。我明白的，我早应该知道的，你是最为温柔、最为公正的人，你被族人、被信者、被仰慕者、被追随者一直以来都簇拥着，是不会拥有我所奢望的那种感情的。  
可在薰泫然欲泣的注视下，零同样带着发自内心、悲切又无限柔软的神情伸过手来。两只戴着白手套的手凑在一起，薰的手中躺着白色的雏菊，零的手中，赫然是蒲公英那美丽的黄色小花。  
白色的雏菊，花语是“藏在心里的爱”。他是薰隐秘又不可告人的恋心的具象。  
黄色的蒲公英，花语是“无法停留的爱”。  
原来零也被相同的病症折磨着，代表恋情的花朵也侵蚀着他的血肉。那蒲公英的黄色花朵，正象征着零对于无法捉摸、无法抓住的风的恋心。哪怕是零，也在害怕着风穿过指尖溜走、也拥有着凡人患得患失心情。  
据说花吐症治愈的标志，是两情相悦之时从口中吐出美丽的百合花。  
在带着隐约泪光的注视中，从彼此口中采撷下的百合被别在了演出服的领口。


End file.
